There are a variety of techniques for anomaly (e.g. outlier, etc.) detection in cellular network nodes at the radio network controller- (RNC-) or cell-level. Anomalies are typically designated as data that is abnormal or does not fit a usual distribution. Unfortunately, when the aforementioned usual distribution varies with time, space, or entities responsible for generating partitions of the data, it can pose a challenge for effective anomaly detection.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.